1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides genes, polypeptides, and expression constructs therefor, recombinant photosynthetic microorganisms and methods of uses therefor, such as the production of branched-chain alcohols, which can optionally be derivatized to produce further compounds. This biological route provides advantages over other known methods of production.